Dean Holden
Dr. Dean Holden is a successful scientist. He is currently married to his coworker, Dr. Karen Tate. Along with his success as a scientist, he is well-known when it comes to basketball. Appearance Dean has a slender physique with dark blond hair with light blue eyes. He is regularly seen in neat clothing. Personality Dean has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. However Dean also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. Dean also will not tolerate anyone that opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner. Other than his ruthless attitude, he is kind and respectful from time to time, but that only applies to those who talks to him in a nice matter of speaking. History He is born to two fairly well-known scientists. Due to it, he had an interest in it at an early age. Overtime is when he spends his free time playing basketball. As the years go by is when his parents changed workplaces. This caused Dean to grow violent. Technically, his parents previous coworkers wanted to know their workplace and they will use force if necessary. From it is when Dean started to use force as well as developing an infamous reputation because of it. He is shown to be a powerful fighter. It didn't bother him because he used basketball to relieve himself of his worries. As for the violence, it stayed that way throughout his years in school. It also did not affect his performance in school. His grades didn't drop as a result. Even his classmates do not know about the fights he is in. It goes double for the people in the school. The only ones who know about it are the spectators, but they couldn't do anything about it. Even in high school, he is quite popular due to this taste in fashion. He was also in the yearbook due to his good sense of fashion. It also includes meeting Karen Tate and joining the school basketball team. She was particularly interested in him. All the two ever do together is hang out. Overtime is when she learned that he was involve in very bad people. It clearly did not affect her relationship with him although there were times when wants to be left alone. He respected her privacy. During those days in practice is when he put in the lineup as well as helping his team win through all tournaments. It was due to his excellent leadership although there were a few times when he goes for the shot. His potential as a point guard is truly indeed high. His potential in other positions were quite high, but it is on par compared to his leadership and abilities as a point guard. When he was done high school was when he got accepted into an excellent university. He remained at the top during his time in college as well as joining the school basketball team and yet due to his leadership, the team was able to win all of their matches as well as being in the lead. Shortly after he was done with college was when he became a successful scientist. He worked at the place where his parents used to work. It also includes marrying Karen Tate who he met during his years in high school. Relationships Rod Blackthorn Shortly after he was taking care of Dean is when he introduced him to shogi. He taught him how to play at a young age and has been playing since then, but couldn't defeat the latter. Karen Tate The two were only only together during their high school years. They spend it by hanging out. One time when the two were hanging out is when she found out that he was involved with very bad people. She just wanted some time to think to reevaluate her priorities. In the end, she stayed with him despite the obstacles that she would face as long she is with him. Trivia *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 155 lbs *Eye color: dark blue *Birth date: 5/17/78 *Household members: mother, father *Favorite subject: Science *Best subject: all *Worst subject: n/a *Favorite color: silver *Favorite food: n/a *Favorite music: classical *Hobbies: playing shogi, fishing, reading a book, gardening, playing the violin and listening to music *Most wanted item: fishing locations from around the world *Preferred date spot: fishing in rivers *Alternative job: scientist *Dominant hand: right *In English the meaning of the name Dean is: From a surname derived from the Old English 'denu', meaning valley. *English (mainly Lancashire): habitational name from places in Lancashire and West Yorkshire, both so named from Old English hol ‘hollow’, ‘sunken’, ‘deep’ + denu ‘valley’. Compare Holcombe.German: unexplained.